


A Blind Tease

by EroticRocktress



Category: Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scarf Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress
Summary: Tea Time with a twist.





	A Blind Tease

Another eventful day in the cafe and I am beat. I want to sink into a beautiful, hot bath and forget the world for just a moment. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door, breathing out a sigh of relief. I fill the bath and once it's full, slip into the mountain of bubbles.

"Aaah....." *sighs*

I close my eyes and relax into the heat of the water and oils, soothing my aching body. I begin to drift and daydream for what seems like forever, about home, my family, the cafe, Liora...

Liora...

After a while I open my eyes and look around, the bubbles have pretty much gone, I lift my hands out of the water.

"Hehe, I have pruned," I run my thumb over wrinkles on my fingertips, "I guess I should get out."

I dry off, get into my casual clothes and clean up. I always feel bad, leaving too much for the turnips. I leave the room and head toward Liora's door, towelling off my hair. I still feel the need to gently tap on the door to check if she is around, as I hardly saw her today. I hear her reply to come in.  
I open the door to see her sitting at the table by the window, dressed in her evening casual gown, and her hair is free of its usual accessories. There are small pots of tea arranged around the table; each one has a coil of steam spiralling out of its spout.

It smells amazing!

Liora: "Did you have a nice bath? You were in there for quite a while."

The corner of her mouth quirks up into a smile as she gets up and comes over to me. The way her casual gown moves makes it look like there is a constant gentle breeze, kissing her entire body, making the gown reveal contours of her body that I don't usually get to see as she glides toward me, taking my hands in hers.

Oh god...I'm blushing...

"It was amazing. I feel...uh...human, again, hehe."

Liora: "Good, I'm glad. You worked so hard today, and you deserve to unwind."

Liora entwines her fingers with mine and meets my eyes, smiling softly. Something catches her attention, and she gently turns one of my hand's palm up and softly runs her fingers over the pads of mine, noting the prune-like effect the bath has had. She lets out a curious hum and meets my eyes again, clearly amused.

"Yeah...I guess I was in there for a while."

I give her a sheepish smile back, biting my lip and shrugging. Liora moves closer and tips my chin up slowly and softly with her fingers, placing a lingering kiss on my lips that sends tingles through my entire body. I can't help but let out a soft hum as her lips pull away.

Liora: "I have a surprise for you."

Liora's cheeks flush as she smiles and looks down briefly. She sighs before turning to point out the pots behind her.

Liora: "I managed to get hold of some amazing tea...Some of them even from the human world."

She gives me a sideways glance and shoots me a little wink.

My mouth falls slightly open in shock at the implication. Liora couldn't have been wandering around the city looking for tea.

"Wait... How long have you been planning this because you don't usually like to leave the cafe unless......Oh."

The realisation hits me as to why I was so busy today.

Liora: "You are a competent woman and I...have to trust that you can look after the cafe in my stead."

Her eyes look down, and she bites her lip. I can see that she's trying to give up some control and pass more responsibility to me. I am sooo proud of her willingness to work on it. She snaps out of her mindset and continues...

Liora: "Well, shall we? I want to treat you."

She gestures for me to go first, and I walk over to the table, taking a seat. Now that I am closer, the smell from the different teas fires my senses. I can smell jasmine, mint and lemon, rose petal and green tea, and one I can't quite make out.

Liora takes a seat next to me, crossing one leg over the other...revealing...

Her thighs.

Uuuh! Does she not know what she does to me when she sits like that?!? I can think of sooo many scenarios in my head that involve those thighs, like me riding one, feeling her leg muscles flex on my throbbing lust as I ride into orgasm, or wrapped around my body as I fuck her senseless with a strap-on...

Oh crap! I'm blushing again!

I snap myself out of my fantasies so I can focus back on Liora. She leans in to pour the first pot in both our cups.

Liora: "I thought we could play a little game, seeing as you enjoyed the last game we played on our vacation."  
She smiles and winks at me.  
Liora: "Guess the tea."

I blush at the memory, that game of trust, how she got me to close my eyes, placing things in my hands.  
On my lips...  
I shake my head to refocus on the task at hand. I sooo have this nailed! I can already smell what the majority are.

My eyes light up in excitement as she gestures for me to take the first sip. I do so, and the flavours instantly hit my taste-buds and surround my senses. Liora lets out an amused hum and brings her cup up to her lips, breathing in the aroma of the tea, then taking a slow sip, closing her eyes.

It's almost hypnotising to watch her.

She opens her eyes first, looking right into my eyes, and raises one eyebrow as she lowers the cup and smiles.

Liora: "So, what tea is it?"

"Oh, this one is Jasmine Tea! Without a doubt."

Liora: "Are you sure?"

Her eyes close slightly, giving me a pensive look as she grins. I playfully gasp and feign shock.

"Are you trying to trick me? Ms Skyheart..."

I softly wag my index finger at her, disapprovingly but playful at the same time.

"...You're naughty. And yes, I'm sure."

Liora chuckles as she holds her hands up in surrender, smiling as she puts her cup down she answers.

Liora: "You are right; well done."

The next tea was just as easy.

"Lemon and Mint!."

Liora looks surprised as I guess correctly again, and huffs as she places her cup down.

She pours the next tea into our cups and places the teapot down. I look up at her, and she has a mischievous grin on her face. She suddenly gets up and moves around to the back of my chair and gently covers my nose and eyes with her hands.

"Hey! No fair!

Liora chuckles and whispers into my ear.

Liora:" I wasn't expecting you to be this good, so I'm levelling the playing field."

I let out a suspicious hum and continue. Liora guides my hands with her voice, whispering in my ear, making my entire body shiver.

Liora: Lower...Lower...to the left...That's it.

I pause for a moment as I try to compose myself. 

Fuck, she's sooo hot!

I lift my cup and take a sip...And another sip...C'mon, MC, you got this!  
I wait for my taste buds to kick in, then I get a familiar tang in my mouth, followed by a floral taste.  
I gasp in excitement and reply.

"Rose Petal and Green Tea!!"

Liora's hands fall away from my face as she laughs, clearly shocked. I turn to expect her to be stood up behind me, but her face is inches from mine as her arms rest on the back of my chair.

Liora: "I am very impressed; your taste buds are honed to perfection. But, we still have one more tea to try."

Her perfume blends with the scents still drifting around us as her lips come tantalisingly close to the shell of my ear, causing me to shiver as she whispers.

Liora: "This one will have a lasting effect on both of us...Give it a try."

She moves back round and sits in her chair, pours the tea into our cups and takes hers, again, bringing the cup to her mouth, breathing in the perfume, closing her eyes...except this time, as her eyes slowly open, they have changed — a little more intense in colour, more profound and brighter, all at the same time.

Yet it was the look of hunger, of need, that makes my mouth go dry. I can feel her gaze against my skin, all while Liora takes a long sip, not breaking eye contact with mine.

Uuuum...okay I can't think right now... 

I bring the cup to my lips and breathe in. The smell is one that I am not familiar with, but the effect it has is... interesting. I cautiously take a slow sip, and the tea hits my body almost instantly. My heart has begun to quicken, I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach, and I can feel myself become...almost...turned on.

"Wow! What is this tea?"

Liora's voice is a little huskier, as she replies.

Liora: "It's known as Clavohuasca, said to be a very potent sexual stimulant, increasing blood flow to the..."

Her eyes drop to my pelvic area, and she smiles softly before biting her lip. Her eyes slowly come back to mine, half-lidded, desire flowing from her powerful gaze.

My thoughts suddenly turn wicked. Liora is looking at me like she wants to devour every part of me, and I want to do the same, over...and over...and over. I lean forward, placing the cup down on its saucer, and my hand reaches out, my fingers gently stroking over the top of her thigh. She lets out a soft gasp as her hand captures mine, still teasing her leg, and holds it in place.

"I have an idea," My growing boldness drives me to slowly allow my gaze to travel up from her thigh, along the curves of her body. Biting my lip as I linger momentarily on her chest, only to meet her eyes with a lust-filled gaze, "A game of my own that I want..."

She licks her lips as I deliberately pause, waiting eagerly to hear my proposal, "...to play with you."

Liora's eyebrow raises as she smiles, clearing her throat softly.

Liora: "And what is that?"

I get up and move my chair into the middle of the room, with Liora's eyes watching me, drinking me in, following my every move. I pat the back of the chair, beckoning her to come to take a seat. She got the message and made her way over. I stand behind her, taking my hand and gently stroking her shoulder as I encourage her to sit back and get comfy.

"This game involves trust and consent."

I lean forward, so my lips are brushing her ear as I whisper.

"Do I have your trust?"

Wood creaks as Liora grasps the arms of the chair and her head tilts to the side, inviting me to kiss down her neck. Instead, my lips gently brush over the side, she reveals, feeling her pulse quicken. She shakily breathes out and replies in a whisper.

Liora: "Y-yes."

My lips run the rim of her earlobe before I place a soft kiss just behind the ear. Her breathing picks up and lets out a gentle hum as I ask the second question.

"Liora, do I have your consent?"

Liora takes a deep breath in and shakily breathes out again and moans out an...

Liora: "Mmmh, Yesss."

"Don't move, I'll be right back."

I step away briefly to a box I had placed in Liora's room not too long ago, I have always wanted to use this but have never had the chance since seeing it at the Goblin Market on our vacation. The seller told me it moves by creating a psychic link to the owner. I return to Liora and kneel in front of her. She takes note of the box, and at first, she's curious, trying to guess what's in the box.

"Do you know what this is, Liora?"

She notices a satin ribbon, tied in a bow, holding the box shut. Her eyes dart back to mine, still half-lidded, as the corner of her mouth quirks up, and she says...

Liora: "It's the Artists Sash. Where did you get that? It's rare..." 

She swallows a little, but you can tell that the idea entices her. Legs still crossed, leaning back in the chair as if it was a throne, but her fingers play with the arm of the chair...making circling patterns on the wood...

Liora: "Rare because humans, if they are sound of mind and with enough focus, can control the sash to their every command."

I pause a second; I need to be sure she's happy with what I'm asking. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"I know that on the beach you said you were willing to work on your need for order and control...  
And I said that I would not be opposed to the idea of being blindfolded.."

I fiddle a little with my shirt nervously, while Liora's eyebrow quirks up, remembering what I had said.

"Would you be willing to give up control...

I meet her eyes, steeling my nerve.

To me?"

Liora's fingers brush along her lips, as she briefly thinks over my question, her eyes never leaving mine. She answers:

Liora: "Okay."

I smile softly at her before looking down and focus on the ribbon that keeps the box shut. The seller told me that to give the sash its intention; you must focus that intention on the bow to unlock it.

So, I focus on my intention. I want to bring Liora untold amounts of pleasure by using this sash, let her know how truly amazing she is, and leave her wanting more.

The bow on the front begins to untie itself, and the box opens. A ruby red sash flows out and coils itself loosely in-front of myself and Liora, ready for my command.

Liora looks surprised and impressed that I have control. I stand up in front of her, and the sash almost mimics me, flowing to my side, and hangs in the air.

"Stand up for me....and undress..."  
My voice quivers nervously.

"....All the way."

She looks at me and the corner of her mouth curls up into a smile, almost fighting back a blush. She nods, stands up and then begins to slowly peel off her gown, revealing each delicate part of her body, moving as if shes swaying to the music, strip teasing for me.

I expect her to stop once she's just in her underwear, but she reaches back and unclips her bra. I suddenly find myself flush and locking eye contact with her not wanting to be...

*sigh* I don't know right now; my mind has gone to jelly!  
Her eyes remain locked with mine as her bra drops to the floor, her hands gently stroke from her neck, over her breasts, down the soft plane of her abs, and hooks her thumbs under the band of her panties, slowly pulling them past the swell of her hips and down her thighs.

HOLY FUCK!!!......C'mon, MC, gotta focus, you now have a naked Liora in-front of you!

As she lets her panties drop, she gracefully steps out of them, I quickly will the satin sash to stretch and drape over her body like a Grecian gown, only just covering her dignity. She looks down and smiles, approving of the new look I have given her. I gather my composure and continue.

"Sit down for me."

She gracefully sits back down on the chair.  
"Are you comfortable?"

Liora shifts her body slightly in the chair, her eyes never leaving mine, with that same hunger radiating from her.

Liora: "I am. What are the rules for this game?"

I chuckle softly and I will another part of the sash to slice into several pieces, as if I had gotten a sharp knife to the sash and cut it in mid-air, all varying in lengths and sizes. 4 pieces float and swish around us as I walk around Liora.

"Rules? There are no rules, Liora."

I find myself putting a bit of sway into my hips as I turn my back to her, waiting for a beat before looking over my shoulder at her, putting as much heat into my gaze as I can muster.

"Just enjoy it."

The first four sashes wrap around each limb, securing her to the legs and arms of the chair. She smiles deviously at me as I walk back towards her, my fingertips trail from her hand, up her arm and across the back of her shoulder as I end up behind her again. Liora looks forward, and I can see a full-length mirror at the end of the room, she stares back at me in the reflection, her head tilting to the side again, biting her lip and smiling.

Liora: "My darling, do you think these satin restraints will hold me?"

She says in a whisper. I look at her with an amused huff, and I lean forward so she can see what I'm doing in the mirror. I will the satin to drop away from her shoulder, revealing her gorgeous, glowing skin. My lips gently stroke her shoulder, then the nape of her neck, ghosting my lips across, never quite touching, letting her feel my breath as I make my way up along her neck. I look into the mirror, and I can see her mouth is slightly open, her breathing getting shallow and her eyes have rolled back. I get to her ear again and hover over her lobe, my lips brushing over softly.

"I'm pretty sure they won't move unless I tell them to, Liora."

Liora lets out a soft, deep moan as I gently kiss her neck, behind the ear. I pull away and step back so she can see me in the mirror, a mischievous look on my face as I bite my lip, looking into her eyes.

"Shall we test them out? I want you..."

I start to unbutton my shirt.

"To try..."

Her eyes go slightly wider as she intently watches my hands.

"And touch me. I know you want to."

My eyebrow raises and I smile, letting my top float to the floor. I then caress my skin, sliding down to my tights and skirt, and slowly push them down, my body now open, sensitive and needy for Liora's touch. I stand there, confident and knowing as I make a come hither gesture with my index finger. I can hear the chair start to creek in protest as Liora tries to fight the satin, but she is stuck fast and cannot move.

"I told you."

I roam around slowly to the front of her and lean forward, so my hand rests on the back of the chair, and my face is inches away from hers. I playfully lick my lips, and she mirrors my action.

"Can't move, can you?"

My lips gently caress her jawline as I continue, whispering my next few words.

"Such a shame..."

My lips hover just off of the side of her mouth, and I place a gentle kiss there, though it is less of a kiss and more of just a teasing brush of my lips. Liora lets out a staggered breath.

Liora: "Please, let me...I want to..."

I can tell Liora is desperate to kiss me, god, I am desperate to kiss her...

But I want to enjoy this while I can.

I slowly trail my lips down her neck, across her collarbone and will the satin to part away from her chest, revealing her amazing breasts. My hands hover over the sides of them, the heat radiating from my hands, sending tingles through her body as she shifts and moves to get closer, wanting to feel my touch.

My lips follow the path set by one of my hands, and I move to gently caressing the outer part of her breast, slowly drawing a circle with my lips, getting closer to the centre. 

Liora: " Ah...God that feels good...But please...Darling...Let me feel those lips on me."

I can see that as I get closer to her nipple, it becomes rock hard, begging to be touched, her chest is heaving in anticipation of my lips surrounding her nipple, my tongue swirling around that gorgeous nub...

But instead, I ghost my lips over the tip and move lower.

Liora: "Aah! Mmmmh! Stop teasing me; I need you sooo much!"

Her back arches just as I leave her chest and trail my lips down to her abdomen. I can hear her hiss with pleasure as my lips begin to gently stroke down her obliques, down to where her hip crease is. I get the satin to part her legs more so I can see...

Everything.

Liora: "Aaah, yes! Please...Touch me."

I drop down onto my knees, in-between her legs, my lips move softly from her knee, up her inner thigh. As my lips brush higher, Liora's breaths sound like they are in time with my strokes. I can see her begin to fall apart as I get higher, her cheeks flushed, her mouth open and panting, her eyes on me, deep, bright and wanting.

I will the satin to move away from her pelvic area so that I can take a good look at her, and can see that she is open and oh so wet, her clit pulsing in desperation. I start to press long, languid kisses closer and closer. I can hear her gasping, her breath hitching, begging for me to touch her. My lips hang over her hot wet lust, feeling the heat from her core on my mouth — Liora breaths in as if she's holding her breath, waiting for the first touch to come.

Liora: "Oh Yes, my darling! I am so close...I beg you, do not stop! Mmmh!!"

I place my lips on one side of her labia, not quite touching where she needs me most. Liora lets out an almost frustrated growl as I kiss each side but hanging my breath over her clit, not touching.

I pull back to look up at her.

"Does this mean you want me to touch you?"

Liora...now glistening in the light, cracks in every place, ready to fall apart and the only thing keeping her together is my restraint.

Liora: "Aaah" *pant* "...Aaah..." *pant* "...Yes...YES!"

My mouth closes in on her aching, slick heat, inches away. I find myself hypnotised by the way Liora is panting my name, and my breath starts to match hers as my hands grip the outside of her thighs.

God! Do I give in now? She could explode as soon as I touch her. My lust is throbbing, aching and needs to be felt just as badly.

"Aaah, God!...Liora."

I pull away, finding some renewed determination to keep going. Liora bites her lip and frowns as I get up and stand in front of her.

I unclip my bra, watching her face turn from disappointment, into renewed lust; her chest heaving as if she's just run a marathon, glowing all over. 

"Keep your eyes on me."

As my bra drops to the floor, a strip of the satin covers her eyes and ties itself at the back of her head. She gasps as her sight is taken from her.

Liora: "That, is not fair. Please....let me see you."

"Oh, no...not yet."

I let the satin release her arms so she can move forward to the edge of the chair, then quickly bind them again, but this time, behind her back and attached to the back of the chair.

I quickly get rid of my panties and will the satin to open her legs further, securing one leg to the chair and freeing the other for me to straddle. I slowly let the rest of the cloth on her body slide away, soo that she can feel the fabric as it tingles her skin, making all her senses prickle as the cool breeze hits her naked body.

"But you can DEFINITELY..."

I rest my wrists on her shoulders, straddle her leg, and slide down onto her thigh.

"Aaaaah...." *hisses* "...Feel me."

Her jaw hangs open with the new sensation, and her head falls back.

Liora: "Oh...my...Darling, you feel amazing...Uuuuh."

I slip close so that our bodies meet, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. Planting my feet, I grind my hips forward, causing my inner thigh stroke oh so close to her core, letting out a soft moan in her ear, making her whole body shiver.

I start a slow rhythm, feeling her entire body against mine. I can feel Liora's hips begin to move in sync with mine, trying to get friction. I go to pull away when suddenly her free leg lifts, stopping me from sliding away. The sudden change in sensation causes me to lose my focus and instead, our bodies crash together again. We both gasp as my inner thigh presses right up against her aching lust.

Liora: "Aah!" *hisses* "Yes! ...Please...." *Pants* "...Kiss me!"

I pause for a second and look at Liora, her lips are softly parted and searching for mine. My lips brush hers.

Once...

Liora gasps.

Twice...

Liora groans and pants.

My eyes roll back as I give in, letting her have this moment of passion as our lips press together. I pull back slightly; the next kiss is more heated, open-mouthed.

Liora: "Mmmh!..."

She moans against my lips as our tongues dance together. I finish the kiss with a suck to her lower lip, causing her to groan.

Liora: "Ah! Do that again."

I softly giggle as my hips rock with hers again, this time, making sure she can feel my thigh only just touching her where she wants me most. 

I pause, so I can take in how good she looks like this. 

Under me, begging to be touched.

The tension builds between us; I find it hard to resist her. I want to feel her against me.

To feel how much she needs me.

"God...Liora."

I move my body into hers...

Sinuous.

Slow.

Feeling her wet heat slide down my thigh as she shivers beneath me, drawing out a breathy moan.

I do the same movement again, before my pace picks up slowly, all the while, brushing my lips at the corners of her mouth. She turns her head to try and capture my mouth in another kiss, but I deny her attempts. Her free leg squeezes my thigh in-between hers so she can get more friction.

Liora: *hisses* "Mmm, yessss!"

Her hips move in time with mine, pace keeping steady. I rest my forehead on her's as my hands start to wander.

Fingertips brushing lightly on her shoulders and trail down over her breasts, my hands capture both of them in a firm hold as my head moves away from hers, my tongue trails down her neck, feeling her quickened pulse, all the way.

"Mmm, you taste sooo good."

At this point, Liora has hit her stride and starts to pant and moan with every grind of her hips. I build up my pace and find my vision begin to blur, feeling the orgasm closing in.

Liora:" I..." *Pant* "...I want to..." *Pant* "...See you..." *Pant...Pant* "...Plleeeaasse!"

"Wait..." *Pant* "...Just...Aaah...Wait....." *Pant* "...a little.....Nnnnf.....Longer."

I feel a surge build in my groin as I pick up the pace, getting wetter, and wetter. The orgasm crashes into me like a truck.

And that's the moment I will the satin to slip away from her eyes so she can see...

Exactly what...  
She does...  
To...  
Me...

"Aaaahhhh, Liora!"

Her eyes go wide, seeing me in absolute ecstasy — Head thrown back, my chest heaving, crying out her name. Her eyes roll back as her orgasm closely follows; her hips begin to jut and twitch as she comes deep and hard. I feel her orgasm start to trail down my thigh.

Liora: "Ahh..." *gasps* "Aaaah..." *gasps* "Yes...mmmh!"

Her back arches, pressing our bodies close together, causing the satin to pull on the chair and make the wood creak in protest.

By the time our orgasms pass, we are a panting mess. I hold Liora firmly, wanting to feel all of her. I will the satin to release completely. As soon as it does, she wraps her arms around me in a deep embrace. Both our breathing slowing down together.

"Are you okay?"

I pull away slightly and gently take one of her wrists, and I can see the satin has left a faint mark. I bring her wrist to my lips and kiss the area softly.

Liora manages to gain control of her breath and replies.

Liora: " Yes, my darling. That...Was...Wonderful."

She looks up at me and gives me a slow, tender kiss on the lips.

I get up and take her hands in mine, guiding her over to the bed. I lay down and pull her down gently, so she lays on her back, her skin glowing, chest slowing to a gentle rise and fall.

She looks soo beautiful.

I take her wrists and softly kiss each mark I see, moving down past her hips and to her legs where they were bound.

I kiss each ankle, drawing out a content sign from Liora.

Liora: "You are soo gentle; I love it."

I look up at her from her feet; she is smiling down at me. I slowly trail my way up, planting kisses haphazardly up her body until our lips meet for a long, deep kiss.

I get a pleasant surprise when she rolls me over and lays down on top of me, hovering just above me. 

"I guess it's fair you have control now. but first, let me.."

I cup my hands on her face and kiss her cheeks, just where the satin has been. Liora closes her eyes and my lips softly kiss her lids. She lets out a staggered but soft gasp. I suddenly get a salty taste on my lips. I pull away and look her in the eyes.

"Liora? Are you crying?"

Liora: " I'm okay."

She takes my hand in hers and kisses my fingers and smiles back at me.

Liora: "You really are an amazing woman, MC."


End file.
